The Lovely Cold
by host club's number 1 fan
Summary: Hikaru is sick and Haruhi goes to help him get better by giving him some soup but what happens when the only thing he wants is her? rated M for LEMON!


Hey guys! This is my first lemon so please tell me what you think! I do not own the host club and I hope you enjoy!

Haruhi walked down the hall and faced the music room's door. Lately she's been feeling something strong in her heart. But it wasn't for Tamaki, Honey-sempai, Kyoya, Mori or Kaoru but for Hikaru. She always felt her heart beating as fast as a tiger trying to hunt his pray. Her cheeks heat up as an open bon-fire. Her body shaking like she gets electricity shots through her body. It all happens when Hikaru is near her.

Haruhi opened the door and walked through. She saw that Tamaki was in his corner again.

"Man what happened to Tamaki-senpai?" She asked with an annoyed face. "Well Kaoru put a prank on him today and it didn't go very well" Kyoya said writing on his board. Then Haruhi felt someone's arms wrap around her neck.

"Hey I'm really bored. I want to play a game" Kaoru said groaning. "Wait…Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked worried. "He is at home, sick, he has a cold" Kaoru said sadly. "And he's all alone at home by himself sick?" She yelled racing out to go see Hikaru.

"Hikaru open the door!" Haruhi yelled. Waiting patiently, the door opened to a sick Hikaru. "Oh it's Haruhi! What a surprise for you to be here" he said angrily.

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Haruhi said. "I came here to help you get better" she said walking in the house. "

"Why I'm perfectly fi-i-i-i ACHOOOOO!" he yelled. Haruhi shook her head, "You're not ok, don't worry I'll make you some soup".

After putting poor Hikaru back to bed she quickly ran to the kitchen and looked everywhere for some canned soup. She put the stove at the right heat and placed a big pot onto the stove.

After she finished cooking the soup she placed some soup in the bowl and quickly ran upstairs. "Hikaru your soup is ready" she said opening the door to Hikaru's room and placing it onto his dresser. "Thank you Haruhi but I'm not in the mood for soup" he said flirty. Uh oh, Haruhi body was shaking, and her heart was racing and her cheeks blew up red!

"Uh what do you mean?" she said. He got up and started to walked towards her. She started to back up until she hit the wall. "I want you" Hikaru said. "Hikaru I need to tell you something before we go father!" Haruhi said putting her hands on his chest to keep him away while looking down at the ground.

"I get this feeling around you and I don't know what it is, my heart starts to race, my cheeks burn up and my body starts to shake!" she said confessing. "Haruhi" "I don't know what this is at all" "Haruhi…" "I guess it means on thing" "Haruhi?"

"I love you" she said smiling, meeting her eyes to his. "Haruhi!" Hikaru said pushing her to the bed. "I love you too!" he said confessing. "I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you!" he said, softly putting his lips on her.

She was shocked in this but then kissed along too. They rubbed their to tongues together in each other's mouths. Moaning in each other mouths, Haruhi got wetter and wetter just by kissing. Hikaru pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Now let's make you mine and only mine" Hikaru said smirking.

LEMON PART!

Hikaru rubbed his hands all over Haruhi's body and kissed her roughly but with passion. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, one by one each time. Then threw the shirt on the ground, not caring where it went. He looked over at her body, to see her blushing. He smiled and put his hands behind her body to unclasp her bra.

He saw Haruhi covering her breasts, ashamed of them being small. Hikaru lightly pulled her arms away.

"It's all right they the perfect size for me and besides you are the most beautiful person on earth" He said smiling. She smiled as well. He lowered his mouth to her nipples and sucked tightly. He squeezed the other nipple, making her moan.

Haruhi moaned softly and squirmed underneath him. Hikaru got up and kissed her again. More needy, and lust in this kiss. He slowly traveled down to her woman hood. He pulled down her pants and saw a poka doted underwear.

He slowly pulled down her panties and saw her woman hood.

"My, my Haruhi, you're so wet!" Hikaru said amused.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said embarrassed.

Hikaru put in two fingers in her. Haruhi moaned loud. He went faster and faster then put another finger. "Oh Hikaru!" Haruhi said coming to her climax. Hikaru pulled down his own pants and boxers. "Are you ready Haruhi?" He asked softly. She nodded.

He carefully placed himself in front of her entrance ad slowly pushed in. Haruhi bit her lip and cried out of pain.

"Haruhi are you ok?" Hikaru asked worried but Haruhi only nodded. "Ok I'll go slow until you feel better"

Hikaru slowly moved back a forth, feeling her tighten up when she go back in deeper. Haruhi felt pain but then pleasure started to take over and she wanted even more.

"H-Hikaru please go faster" She said softly and Hikaru nodded. Hikaru thrusted faster and deeper. Haruhi moaned and moaned which made Hikaru go faster.

"H-H-Hikaru!" Haruhi moaned loudly.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru moaned loudly.

They bot reached their climax. Hikaru laid himself onto Haruhi and breathed heavily. "That was amazing!" Hikaru said.

"It was" Haruhi said. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and smiled.

"I love you" Hikaru said.

"I love you" Haruhi replied.

They kissed sweetly and they both fell asleep.

Thank you sooo much for reading! Im a hikaru and haruhi team! Tell me if I should continue the storie but remember he didn't use a condome! Soo u know the drill R&R :D :3


End file.
